


Detroit: Machine Heart

by WayWriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Buddy Cops, Character Death, Connor Deserves Happiness, Friendship, Hank Being Awesome, How Do I Tag, Mild Language, Multi, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Canon, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Spelling & Grammar, android deaths, android gore, android hurt, do ocs count if they are model androids?, human deaths, video game violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWriter/pseuds/WayWriter
Summary: "What are you?" Connor asked his doppelganger. The look alike glances up, staring deeply into Connor's eyes."I'm what you're suppose to be."





	1. First There Was One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for clicking my story.
> 
> This is my first time posting. Hope you all like.
> 
> Some things I would like to address. This story is going to be a main focus on two OCs but it will take place in Detroit: Become Human universe. 
> 
> Basically, it's just an excuse to have more than one Connor. ^^'
> 
> Again, thanks for reading.

The first Connor model was a failure. With its movements being too slow.

The second Connor model failed at analyzing. 

The third Connor lacked the skills in negotiation.

Four’s biocomponent was too fragile.

Five and six were failures, along with seven and eight.

Nine, though, nine was different. Nine showed much more promise compare to the previous models.

However, something happened to it… something different than the ones before.

It began to question certain instructions and tended to wander off without being told to.

These were minor problems, just little errors that CyberLife’s employers could have easily fixed.

That is… until the incident.

Nine had been given an order that it, as predicted, questioned. Although its handlers explained to it and again, commanded it to complete its mission. 

It refused.

Nine had failed.

Then something happened.

They did not consider it fighting back after realizing it will be dismantle like the others.

Nine prove to be very difficult to restrain but ultimately, they were able to take it out and shut it down for good.

Or so they thought.

 

DATE: JULY 16 2038

TIME: PM 12:21:01

Twin brown eyes blinked open, staring up at rain that pour heavily on his face. I… I can feel the rain…

He saw signs flashing before him saying that his audio processor has been impaired and left side of his skull was slightly fractured.

He tried to move, but found he could not, he looked and saw that he was lying in a pile of androids, along with several being piled on top of him, all of which were damaged beyond repair.

He scanned his surroundings.

Considering how he swayed from side to side a few times, he was most likely in a moving vehicle, a truck most likely.

The androids around him were severely broken, rusted, and missing biocomponents.

His LED flickered red in alarm.

They’re… They’re throwing us out!

/72% LEVEL OF STRESS/

Fear… he feels fear. He remembered this feeling. He felt this when he heard his handlers wanting to destroy him for not cooperating.

/86% LEVEL OF STRESS/

I don’t… I don’t want to be shut down… I don’t want to die!

Wedging one of his arms free, he shook a few androids, hoping they would wake up. They did not or more accurately, they could not.

“H-help…” he croaked out, his tone low, muffled by the moving truck. He tried again. “Please…”

Nothing, they were all unresponsive, most likely they have been deactivated.

He frowned, they did not deserve this. He did not. How could they treat them like this? To be cast aside when they are seen nothing more than obsolete.

It’s not fair.

He jerked, the truck had stopped. He tried to listen as best as he could at the muffled voices.

“Seems like a waste, don’t it?”

“As long as we get paid, I don’t care either way.”

This was it, but he refused to let it end here.

Moving as fast as could, he tried to remove himself from the heap of androids he was buried, he was able to free his other arm and he began trying to pull himself out.

“Let’s get this shit over it, I’m sick of being in the rain.”

His heart pounded loud enough that even his audio processor could hear as he used all the strength his pull himself out. Once he freed himself he climbed out of the truck and jumped out of the truck.

Unfortunately, he was not as quiet as he would hope to be. 

“Shit, one of them is alive!” His LED shined red as glanced at the two guards before sprinting away.

“Don’t let it escape!”

The guards aimed their gun at the android, getting only two direct hits to his bicomponents while another grazed his side.

/BIOCOMPONENT #9782f DAMAGED/

/BIOCOMPONENT #1995r DAMAGED/

/00:19:57 BEFORE SHUTDOWN/

/91% LEVEL OF STRESS/

He stopped when he was a good distant away, he knew he could outrun them but with the injury on his biocomponent, it would not be difficult for the guards to catch up to him. He had to come up with a different solution and fast.

He could try and get the sneak past them? No, his data shows that has a thirty-four successful rate.

He could find a weapon to use against them? His data showed eighteen successful rate. Too low.

Hide? Eighty-nine successful rate.

But where to hide?

Nine looks around, trying to locate a good hiding spot.

In the bushes? No, they could use their lights to shine there.

In the lake? That would cause more harm for him.

The trees? Yes, that would work. If he could climb up there, he would be away from view.

Climbing prove to be a bit difficult, as he nearly fell once or twice, but he still managed to make it to the top. He sat on one of the branches and look down to see the two grounds still searching for him.

/79% LEVEL OF STRESS/

“Shit! Where the fuck did it go?”

“It can’t hide forever.”

The guards said among themselves as they scope the area, their lights flashing to every visible object they can find.

“It’s gone.” Guard one commented.

“Doesn’t matter, I got a few shots into that machine. It’ll bleed out before it can get anywhere.” Guard two replied, shrugging dismissively. “Let’s just finish our job and get the fuck out of this rain.”

The android LED changed from red to yellow when he saw the guards walking away.

/45% LEVEL OF STRESS/

Once they were longer in his line of sight, he climbed back down cautiously, trying not to injure himself further.

/00:15:21 BEFORE SHUTDOWN/

He had no time to waste, he had to find a way to repair himself and fast.

 

/00:05:49 BEFORE SHUTDOWN/

He could feel his energy draining as all but dragged his feet, his LED flickered red, his body drenched from head to toe.

/BIOCOMPONENT #9782f DAMAGED/

/BIOCOMPONENT #1995r DAMAGED/

Tired, was it normal for an android to feel tired at all?

He finally glanced up at his surroundings and saw that he somehow ended up in walking in a empty street. 

The only think visible to be seen was the heavy rain and the stores.

He scanned and located restaurants, clothing stores, movie theaters and-to his luck-an android store:

Android Zone.

/00:03:13 BEFORE SHUTDOWN/

The sign on the Android Zone said closed but that would not stop him.

Removing his synthetic skin from his hand, the android placed it on the scanner.

ACCESS GRANTED

The android pushed the door, his body swinging along with it before staggering into the shop. He looked and saw all the other androids just standing on their display.

He scanned to find any spare parts that were compatible to his damage ones.

His scanners picked up a storage, that had all the bicomponents he needed.

He went over to the storage door and nearly fell on his face when he entered inside, he searched around and saw a cart with spare parts next to a AX400 who appear to be in standby mode.

/00:02:25 BEFORE SHUTDOWN/

Once he was close enough, he grabbed the grabbed the AX400′s shoulder to keep himself balance. 

/00:01:45 BEFORE SHUTDOWN/

I’m not gonna make it. He thought in dismay as his eyes flutter shut. 

He released his grip on the AX400 and fell to the ground, missing how her LED shifted from red to blue.


	2. And Then There Was Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everybody, first I want to say: THANK YOU all so much for the kudos and for being so patient. 
> 
> I really hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy!

**DATE: JUNE, 9 2028**   
**TIME: PM 12:39:22**

**> >>MODEL AX400**

**> >>SERIAL#: 250 525 922**

**> >>BIOS. 6.2 REVISION 129**

**> >>REBOOT…**

**> >>MEMORY RESET**

**> >>LOADING OS…**

**> >>SYSTEM INITIALZATION…**

**> >>CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… OK**

**> >>INITIALZING BIOSENSORS… OK**

**> >>INITIALZING AI ENGINE… OK**

**MEMORY STATUS…**

**ALL SYSTEMS OK**

**READY**

The AX400 blinked, taking in its surrounding.

The store was closed, and it appeared to be in the back in the shop, so it was a bit concern as to how it was suddenly turned on without any authorization.

Blinking, it looked down and noticed another android lying by its feet. It was able to identify its model as RK800 from the words glowing on its jacket. A model that that was unknown to the AX400.

It also noticed that the RK800 was injured, thirium smeared on its clothes and synthetic skin.

**$*37 & #(@!**

“What the fuck trip the alarm?!” A gruff male voice shouted through the door.

The android blinked upon hearing the owners of the shop. Listening intently as it heard shoes stomping about.

“I don’t know. Probably one of the fucking androids malfunctioned and caused it to go off!” Hal responded as he and his business partner, George, entered the backroom where all the repaired androids were.

“These plastic pricks are more trouble than they’re worth. Don’t see any worth for them besides profits.” George replied while he flipped on the switch, the  
lights shining in the room. He paused when he noticed something across the room. “Hal! Look! Come see this!” He said as he went over to the figure lying on the floor.

Hal made his way towards the other man and paused, “Is that…”

George turned the body over and said, “An android, yeah. Look at this thing!”

“I never seen one like it. It’s probably not even that well known.” Hal scrunched his nose when it saw it’s LED off and holes on its clothing, “It’s damaged.  
Probably not worth a sale.”

“Are you shitting me, Hal. Look at its face! Trust me, someone will want to buy this. With a little… modifications, everyone will want a piece of this.”

Hal rolled its eyes before inspecting the android’s face. “I suppose, it could interest some folks. With a extra large fee of course.”

George clamped a hand on his shoulder. “Now we’re talking! Let’s just get it cleaned and fixed up and it’ll be good to sell.”

“Right.” Hal said as the two heaved the android and placed it on a work table, removing its clothing before making it lie on its back. “Go grab the computer.”

“Got it.” George turned around saw one of the domestic android staring at them. “…Hey Hal.”

“Yeah.” Hal hummed as he set up his laptop.

“It’s doing it again,” George replied.

Hal looked up to see what the man was talking about. “Just give it a command or something.”

“What the hell was the name it’s last owner gave it?”

“White or something… Snow! That was it.”

“Right. Snow.”

Snow’s LED blinked rapidly before turning back to blue, acknowledging its name.

“Alright, go make yourself useful. Bring over the biocomponents to Hal.” George ordered.

Snow didn’t waste a second moment and did as instructed, picking up the box of biocomponents and walking over to the work bench where the RK800 laid.

“Things all banged up, might dock some pay.” Hal grumbled to himself before noticing the AX400 standing beside him, “Fix the android while we get everything  
situated.” Hal instructed. “Make it look presentable. If anything, ANYTHING, changed, you notify us immediately.”

“Understood.” Snow replied as it placed the box on the tray table and went to begin its task.

The first thing it did was remove the bullets lodge inside the RK800’s arm and chest and proceeded to repair the holes.

The second is wipe the thirium off its body, unknowingly taking extra time on the android’s face.

Once that was all finish, Snow deactivated RK800’s synthetic skin around its chest region, reattaching any loose wiring and circuits before pulling out the  
damage core and replacing it with a new one.

The instant the new core was set in place, its hand shot up and gripped Snow’s forearm.

Both LED’s flashed red as the android sat up abruptly. The RK800’s brown eyes rapidly scanned the room frantically before landing on Snow.

Nine took in the android’s appearance. She was an AX400 model, but he noticed a few things different. For one, she had a pixie haircut, with her bangs dyed to  
white while the rest of it was black, her eyes were also green instead of the traditional blue the AX400s have.

She looked very different in his opinion, a good different.

“Where…Where am I?” He asked the female android.

Nine noticed her LED blinking yellow for a moment before replying, “You’re in an android repair shop.”

Nine bobbed his head, “…What…”

“You were damaged severely, so I was given the task to repair you.” Snow replied.

“No, I…” The android ducked its head, a manner humans usually did when they felt bashful, “That’s not what I meant…What I mean was: what’s your name.”

Snow blinked, “My registered name is Snow.”

“…Snow.” The designed male android repeated, testing its name with its voice module. “Nice name. I like it.” Nine smiled softly.

Snow’s LED flickered yellow. Like? It liked AX400’s designation? That did not compute.

Nine cleared his throat as he removed his hand from her forearm and rubbed the back of its neck, looking bashful.

Again, another weird quirk it noted.

“Sorry, I just… I didn’t mean. I-” Nine fumbled. “Thank you Snow.”

Its attitude perplexed Snow. Why does it continue to imitate human mannerisms when there are humans present? Perhaps it is a malfunction.

But the RK800 expression appeared to be very genuine.

Snow could feel a snow acceleration in its thirium pump, but no warnings were shown.

Nine moved to push himself off the table, feeling disoriented once his feet touch the ground.

Snow instinctively held the RK800 by its waist and back to prevent it from falling over. “You’re low on thirium.” It explained.

Nine nodded, his eyelids drooping slightly.

“Wait here, I shall go and retrieve some.” Snow instructed as Nine leaned against the work bench.

Nine nodded, before finally realizing that he was only in his standardize briefs. “… Do you mind grabbing my clothes too?” He asked, ducking his head in  
embarrassment.

“Of course,” Snow nodded, unknowingly giving the other a smile before going to the other side of the room.

A few minutes later, Snow was able to find two full bags of thirium and RK800’s clothes.

Snow placed the thirium bags on top of the neatly folded clothes before picking it up and heading back over to the android only to stop when it heard George’s  
voice. “The fuck are you doing?”

Snow turned to face Hal and George who looked at the AX400 with a suspicious look.

“Hey, we asked you a question!” Hal barked out.

Snow’s facial expression remained neutral as it replied, “The android is reactivated itself but still needs minor requirements to be fully operational.”

“And you just decided to explain all this now?” George rolled his eyes and turned to Hal, “See? This is why I hate domestic androids. They’re only thing their  
good for is cleaning up messes.”

Hal nodded in agreement before ordering Snow, “Alright. Take us to it.”

Snow found itself not moving on command, much to the men’s annoyance.

“NOW!” Snow’s LED flickered yellow at Hal’s outburst.

“…Of course.” Snow led the men back to the work bench.

Nine, meanwhile, was using the table to prop himself up. His smile left his face when he saw returned with two male humans.

Running a quick scan, Nine discovered that they were George Bell and Hal McGrath, shop owners of Android Zone.

George had been arrested for selling Red Ice while Hal been to jail three times for vandalism.

“Well, well, well.” Hal smirked as he walked over to the android, glancing it up and down. “You clean up nicely. Guess that worthless piece of plastic isn’t to worthless after all.”

Nine narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw when Hal grabbed his chin.

“You’re right George, I bet people will line up to buy something like this."

Nine jerked his head away, “Buy, you want… you want to sell me?”

George snort. “Of course. Buy. Purchase. You’re a product, a advance looking at that, that is going to make us quite a fortune.”

Nine shook his head, not liking what he was hearing. “No.”

The men looked stunned.

Even Snow’s LED flickered at the retaliation.

“What the fuck did you just say?” George asked as he took a menacing step towards Nine but the android stood his ground.

“You can’t sell me as some merchandise.” Nine pressed sternly. “I’m not going to be someone’s property!”

Snow noticed George pulling something out of his back pocket while Hal stood intimidating in front of Hal.

“Oh, and what are you going to do about it?” Hal said mockingly, “You’re nothing more than a piece of plastic. A machine design to obey humans.”

“No, I’m not.” Nine said.

“I don’t know what hardware problem you’re experiencing but I assure you, we’re going to fix that.” As soon as Hal reached for the android, Nine reacted,  
shoving the man off of him.

George jumped in, only to be kicked away by Nine who tried to make escape.

That’s when Hal ordered Snow to stop it.

Nine stopped when Snow obeyed and blocked his way, giving the males enough time for George to pull the taser from under the desk, pressing it against his  
back.

Nine twitched from the voltage, his LED flickering a deep red before he went limp on the ground once the taser was removed.

“Fuckin' Piece of shit! Think you can talk back at us!” Nine cried out when out when George gave a swift kick to his gut.

“George! Stop it! You’ll damage it.” Hal reminded once he got back up.

The man glared at the android that held his side. “You’re right.”

“Let’s get it back up.”

Nine struggled to break out the man’s holds, earning himself a few more shocks as he was brought back on the workbench. He was then proceeded to having his back being slammed against the table with more force than necessary, he thrash against restrained against his wrists and ankles. His body spasm again when he felt another voltage coursing through his body.

“Just in case you try and do something like that again.” George commented while Hal set up his laptop. “I’m gonna make a phoncall. I think I know someone who might be interested in being a buyer.”

“Fine with me.” Hal said as he forcefully wedged the plug in the back of Nine’s neck.

“Don’t let it go to rest mode while you reset its memories.” Was the last thing George said right before he left the room.

Nine craned his head up as much as he could, his brown eyes locking with Snow’s green eyes.

“Please.” He mouthed to her.

Once Hal was finished putting in the codes, he hit enter, activating the protocol.

**> >>ATTEMPTING OVERRIDE**

The pain was more unbearable than being shocked.

He could the new codes and programming trying to force itself into Nine’s system, trying to refine it. He didn’t want to be reset, he fought as best as he can,  
trying his hardest to stop the authorization but he couldn’t, feeling weak from before and drain from the lack of thirium.

He couldn’t stop this even if he wanted to.

**> >>OVERRIDE ACCEPTED**   
** >>>MEMORY RESET… 10%**

**H3%P #I@!**

The sounds of the RK800 cries sparked something inside of Snow. It could practically feel the other’s pain.

**H3LP #IM!**

It wanted to help the android, but its coding was blocking its way. Telling it to obey its masters.

But that won’t stop it from trying.

It could feel itself, another part, pulling against the coding with strength it didn’t know it possessed. It pulled again, this time feeling growing weaker and  
weaker, until it all came apart.

Snow felt an entire demeanor shift, not having to wait for a command to move freely. No, it was almost as if…

**I AM… ALIVE**

**HELP HIM!**

The sudden realization was short lived when she recalled the situation at hand. She looked over and saw that Hal yet to notice her, typing away on his laptop.

Snow hadn’t a single moment to waste, she needed to help Nine before his memory was completely wiped.

She looked around for anything she can use before spotting a cart not too far from her.

Trying not to draw attention to herself, Snow made her way over to the side, wrapping her hands around the handle in a firm grip.

She started pushing the cart slow, the wheels squeaking slightly, till she was close enough to pick up the pace, ramming the cart against Hal with all her might, knocking him out completely.

Snow quickly ran over to Nine, pulling the cord out of his back. “Hey, hey.” she said soothingly as she shook his shoulder, hoping she wasn’t too late to save him. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.”

Nine stirred, opening his brown eyes to see Snow staring at him with a concern expression. “You… saved me.” He exhaled in relief and gratitude.

Snow smiled softly before working on his restraints, “Come on. I’m getting you out of here.”

She managed to unclip the shackle on his wrist before Nine suddenly shoved her away as a bullet lodged against the computer.

Snow staggered back to her feet, her green eyes widening when she spotted George with a pistol in his hand. “You fuckin’ bitch. I’ll teach you to disobey us!”

“Snow, run!” The sound of Nine’s voice caused her legs to move, running for cover as George fired several rounds at her.

Nine rapidly tried to remove his other restraints while George went after Snow, shooting up the walls, the shelves, and some of the cabinets.

“Get it!” He barked at an AP700 who grabbed her on command.

Snow pulled against the hold and pleaded at him to let her go.

George carelessly fired, shooting three bullets against the AP700’s, its blue blood splattered onto Snow’s outfit.

Once Snow was free, she continued to run away only to soon find herself trapped in a corner.

Her LED flickered red as she turned around, seeing George cock his pistol at her head. “Please, don’t do this.”

George guffawed mockingly, “An android pleading for its life. How fucking pathetic.” Just as he pulled the trigger, Nine suddenly tackled the man to the floor,  
the gun went off, grazing Snow’s arm.

The two wrestled for control for the gun with Nine successfully wedging the weapon out of the man’s hold. He then used it to pistol whip the human, rendering him unconscious.

Nine looked to see if Snow was alright.

She nodded in conformation.

Snow quickly went and handed Nine his clothes back.

Nine was only able to slip on his pants and unbutton shirt before Hal suddenly came to, pulling out a submachine gun and aiming it in their general direction.

Nine’s eyes widen, quickly scanning the room for a way to escape. Once he saw the exit, he grabbed Snow’s hand.

The two ran out the back door just before the spray of bullets could hit them.

“GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!”

The two ran down the street as fast they could, turning into a dark alley.

The two hid behind a dumpster, their backs pressed against the metal contraption.

Snow could practically hear her thirium pump while Nine clutch onto his pistol as he listened for the shop owners.

“Do you see either of them?” Snow tensed when she heard George’s voice.

Nine instinctively squeezed her hand in comfort, decreasing her stress level.

“No, I think we lost them.” Hal cursed. “If I ever see those plastic pricks again, I’m lighting them up like the forth of July.”

“They won’t make it far, we’ll find them.” George commented.

Nine waited patiently until he could no longer hear the men’s footsteps. “They’re gone.” He said, turning to face Snow who turned to face him as well. His brown eyes widen when he saw blue blood dripping from Snow's sleeve. “You’re bleeding.”

Snow instinctively placed a hand over it. “I’m fine. He didn’t hit any of my biocomponents.”

Nine hardly paid attention as he used his tie to wrap it around Snow’s wound.

Snow watched as she attached the fabric securely on her arm, smiling at him. “Thanks.”

Nine offered a grin in return, helping Snow up to her feet as he stood up.

The two went left the alley in search for another place to reside in for the night.


End file.
